narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoko Hirai
Kyoko Hirai (ひらい キョウコ, Hirai Kyoko) is a jonin-level kunoichi of Konahagakure and the leader of Team 3, also known as Team Kyoko. She grew up under the care of her father, Kakashi Hatake, after her mother, Kinami Hirai , was killed, and therefore learned many skills from him. She has excelent battle prowess, and posesses the Hirai clan's unique and powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Odayagan . She is married to Souhei Uchiha. Background Kiyoko was born eight months after her mother's disappearance from Konoha, in the small house of Haruto and Hana, an elderly couple in the Land of Waves. Her mother, Kina Hirai, left just three months after she was born, believing herself to be unfit to be a parent at her young age. For the first three years of her life, she lived with Haruto and Hana, who cared for her deeply. She lived a happy life, and loved to swim in the ocean with the other children. Not long after her third birthday, Haruto grew ill and passed away,leaving Hana to raise Kiyoko on her own. Hearing of Haruto's passing, Kina returned to the small village and offered to help Hana raise her. Hana then told Kina of her own illness, and that she wouldn't live much longer. At Hana's request, Kina took Kiyoko to raise her alone. From then on, Kiyoko and her birth mother travelled from place to place, never settling down for too long. As she grew older, Kiyoko came to resent that way of life. She hated moving around so much and wished she and her mother could find a place to stay perminantly. Around age six, her mother brought her to the Hidden Leaf Village, where she would learn of her mother's origin and train to be a shinobi. Personality Kyoko is a very laid back person. She tries not to take things too seriously and doesn't stress about much. She is calm in high pressure situations, which, along with her skills as a shinobi, make her a good leader. As a child, she was very clingy and did not like being away from her mother for too long. Their lifestyle of moving constantly and never staying in one place for very long was a detriment to her ability to make friends and connect with anyone other than her mother. When she arrived at the Hidden Leaf, she was introduced to many children her age, and was shown to be wary of them at first. She did not know how to interact with other kids, so, despite wanting desperately to make friends, she came off cold and aloof. She was often compared to how her father acted when he was a child. Her mother's death was traumatizing for her, as they were still very close. She was left to be raised by Kakashi. The absence of her father in the first years of her life combined with the death of her mother made her terrified of losing Kakashi, and her new friends. She became very anxious and constantly wanted attention, but her inability to communicate or interact well made her isolate herself. She became standoffish and sometimes downright mean to those around her, especially Kakashi. Kakashi had no idea how to deal with her, so he often left her alone when she acted out. Appearance Kiyoko Child.png|Kiyoko as a child Kiyoko Genin.png|Kiyoko at 11 years old Kiyoko has the same silver hair as her father, and her clan's signature violet eyes. She is somewhat tan, like her mother. Kiyoko is small for her age, standing several inches shorter than average. When she was very young, she wore a light purple kimono with dark trim and yellow obi, and two pom pom ponytails. At six, she has a grey zippered shirt and dark blue pants, and two pigtails. As an academy student and genin, she wears a dark blue crop top, steel mesh undershirt, light blue shorts, and tall black socks. She also wears the same sash her mother wore, white with red circles on the trim. During the timeskip, her outfit changes many times, as shown in photos in her and Kina's home. She alternates between a dark green and a maroon qipao at the beginning of part two, and settles on the dark green dress. She wears black leggings that go just below her knees, and a shuriken holster on her right thigh. She wears this outfit until around age 19, when she becomes a jounin and sports.a maroon ao dai dress and light cream colored pants. KiyokoOlderCasual.png|Kiyoko's casual outfit KiyokoOlderUniform.png|Kiyoko in her shinobi uniform Abilities Coming soon Kekkei Genkai Coming soon Status Coming soon Quotes Reference Kiyoko Hirai belongs to tiny-little-shinobi Category:DRAFT